Love
by clicke
Summary: [Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto]


Disclaimer: I do own Naruto the manga...but not the rights...

* * *

Love, in its own way, is very much like a gift. When you receive it, you can choose to accept it with all your heart or toss it back with all the other junk you accumulated. Love comes from precious people, kind people, shy people, and mean people.

_Love_

The very word sent rattling shakes down Naruto's spine. Whenever he heard it, whether it was because of some gossiping Academy Students telling each other about how hot a boy was, or if it was because of a deep emotion being blurted out, he always tried to avoid the subject. One does not like to hear about what one does not have after all.

In the very beginning, he believed that _he_ could actually find love somewhere. He thought he found love when he received a mysterious, concealed, gift sitting at his door front. It was so carefully disguised that Naruto would have never noticed it if he had blundered into the hidden present. At first, he was suspicious. Many a time had he foolishly taken in a parcel wrapped in brown paper, being crunched and crinkled so he couldn't tell what shape it was. Only later would the gift blow up in his face, scorching it with 3rd degree burns and wrecking his already mangled apartment like a bull in a china shop.

So it was obvious, even to the most idiotic of morons that a camouflaged bag might be another bomb... especially since it was his eighth birthday. After poking at the plastic box covered in leaves and soil, Naruto decided it was safe enough to be taken inside. Once banging the door behind him, he crashed downed to his sofa and held the present on his lap. He shook the container and to his satisfaction, nothing exploded. Slowly peeling off the top, he discovered a treasure.

The stiff box contained a pair of goggles. A band ran around the length of the goggle, and when he strapped it on, it fit him perfectly...almost like someone had chosen it just for him. He never did notice the creeping, shadowy silhouette against his living room drapes. Nor did he hear the whisper of "Happy birthday" that was snatched away by the wind before it even penetrated the walls.

He guessed years later that someone had felt sorry for him and decided to give him an old unused and unneeded accessory for a present.

He thought he found love when the owner of the Ramen Bar down the street invited him in for a bowl and a chat. He thought he found love when Iruka-sensei first acknowledged him. He thought he found love when he was accepted into Cell 7. But he saw what love _really_ was when he saw Sakura crying over her lost beloved Sasuke. He saw what love really was when saw and heard Sakura screaming at him for not keeping his broken promise. He saw what love really was when pretty, girly, girlfriends pressed lips against blushing boyfriends.

So, he, Uzumaki Naruto, realized that what he had wasn't love ...it was _nothing_. Well, technically, it was _something..._but nothing compared to _love_.

The years fell away like a snake shedding an old skin. People began to notice him as his skill grew. As he made into Chuunin level. As he passed the Jounin exam. As he was offered the Hokage position by a beaming Tsunade (she was quite happy to retire).

Yet...he still had _nothing_..._nothing..._compared to love. Lee got over his (sick) infatuation with Sakura and moved on. Neji took on the Hyuuga throne after careful consideration by Hiashi. Hinata found great joy in becoming a medical nin. Kiba (and Akamaru) became leaders, albeit reckless ones, of the Inuzuka Clan. Shino was now an Anbu and heir to the Aburame bug-using Clan.

Shikamaru married Ino, combining the Nara and Yamanaka Clans into a hybrid of shadow manipulating and mind-controlling clan. Sakura still grieved over her missing love, but found an even deeper love in Kakashi (ugh, I can't believe I just typed that). Chouji snacked on what must have been twice his body weight (and that's a loooooot of snacks) per day. Tenten was now the weapons instructor at the Academy.

But all of them found love. Tenten loved her students and her weapons, Chouji loved his 'Lobster Surprise' (which was…well…a lobster) and 'Daily Special'(which was the same thing every day) and his team (yes, Chouji's a sensei now). Kiba loved his dog. Neji loved Tenten (secretly of course, for his dignity wouldn't let him admit it). Ino loved Shikamaru (despite continuously beating him over the head) and Shikamaru loved Ino. Lee loved his Sensei. But he, Uzumaki Naruto, didn't love anything. His job as Hokage was fine. His friends were cool. And his ramen...was now cold. It had dawned upon him one night that he might never be able to grasp the ever-eluding _love_ that left a craving feeling deep within his chest.

So, he never loved. He never showed a single drop of love. He never even tried to bring love out of his soul and give it to someone.

_After all...how can you love if you don't even know what it is?_

* * *

A/N: Must...type...drabbles...forever...


End file.
